


Bersama

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Yeah that's cliffhanger things, modified canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Annabeth Chase tidak pernah takut mati. Dan tak pernah terlintas di benaknya, bahwa kematiannya akan membuat takut orang lain. {#Octoberabble [Day 10 - Jump]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: PJO, HOO, and any characters in it © Rick Riordan  
>  
> 
> {#Octoberabble [Day 10 - Jump]}

Annabeth Chase tidak pernah takut mati.

Bukan karena ia tahu bahwa semua anak setengah dewata akan langsung menuju Pulau Yang Diberkahi atau kenyataan bahwa neraka sebenarnya hanyalah istana Hades yang digambarkan secara hiperbolis. Bukan samasekali. Terlahir sebagai putri Athena, Sang Dewi Kebijaksanaan, Annabeth memiliki sisi rasionalitas yang kuat. Ia menganggap bahwa kematian hanyalah akhir dari perjuangan panjang seseorang. Semua hal pasti memiliki ujung ‘kan? Berlaku juga untuk kehidupan.

Hanya saja, tak pernah terlintas di benaknya, bahwa kematiannya akan membuat takut orang lain.

Semua orang yang dikenal Annabeth tahu betapa besar resiko menjadi seorang blasteran. Kematian tak terduga sudah menjadi vonis mutlak bagi mereka. Bila dirinya mati, Ayah dan ibu tirinya sudah pasti akan merasa sedih. Mungkin menyesali masa lalu (meskipun Annabeth sendiri menganggap hal itu bukan masalah sekarang). Semua teman-temannya juga akan merasa kehilangan. Berkabung untuk beberapa hari dan lalu hidup mereka akan berlanjut seperti sebelumnya.

Tapi, hal itu tidak akan berlaku bagi Percy Jackson. Kematian mungkin mudah bagi para blasteran. Kematian _seharusnya_ mudah bagi Annabeth. Tapi Percy tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi semudah itu.

“Percy, lepaskan aku.” Annabeth tahu ini adalah momen paling egois dalam hidupnya. Egois karena membiarkan Percy melepaskan pelukan di pinggangnya sama saja dengan membunuh Annabeth. Dan membunuh Annabeth, bagi Percy, idem dengan bunuh diri. Tapi, jika ada satu hal yang paling Annabeth inginkan, maka Percy selamat. Agar Percy tidak mati sia-sia bersamanya. “Percy, kau tidak akan bisa menarikku ke atas.”

Wajah Percy pias. Annabeth cukup mengenalnya untuk tahu bahwa ada sejuta kata-kata tak terucap di balik wajahnya yang memutih pucat. Laki-laki bermata hijau laut itu menatapnya sangat intens, sebelum berkata, “Tidak.”

Untuk sedetik Annabeth yakin jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia menatap laki-laki yang melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya ini, tanpa kuasa mengucap apapun. Telinganya mengabaikan semua suara-suara sumbang dari jurang Tartarus. Telinganya tidak menangkap percakapan kilat Percy dengan Nico. Inderanya nyaris mati rasa.

Hingga suara tawa memecah kesunyiannya. _Pengorbanan. Pergobanan yang indah untuk membangunkan Sang Dewi._

Percy melihat padanya. Dan Annabeth tahu bahwa suara-suara itu bukan khayalan semata. Mata hijau laut sang putra Poseidon bersirobok dengan mata kelabu sang putri Athena; seolah keduanya sedang menyelami apa yang tersembunyi di balik indera itu. Annabeth tidak pernah sebahagia ini melihat Percy. Ia tak pernah sesedih ini melihat Percy. Tinggal sejengkal menuju maut, dan ia pikir betapa banyak memori yang mungkin tak akan pernah terjadi di antara mereka.

Percy mengetatkan pelukannya. “Kita akan selalu bersama. Kau tidak akan pergi dariku. Tidak akan pernah lagi.”

Keduanya tahu bahwa inilah saatnya. Perjalanan satu arah. Kejatuhan mutlak. Namun, mereka bersama. Dan tak ada yang lebih penting daripada itu.

Di tengah luka dan kesakitan, Annabeth menyunggingkan senyumnya. “Asalkan kita bersama.”

Mata kelabunya menatap mata hijau laut Percy untuk yang terakhir kalinya, lalu menutup. Annabeth merasakan lengan Percy berusaha menggapainya, merengkuhnya, memeluknya. Dan koneksi di antara mereka terjadi.

 _Asalkan kita berdua. Asalkan kita bersama._ Saat Annabeth memikirkannya, tidak buruk juga. Melompat menuju maut berdua, menyambut kematian bagaikan teman lama.

 

 

 

 

 

**fin**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I think about jump, my thoughts were divided between The Reichenbach Falls and this cliffhanger. Like, literally cliffhanger.


End file.
